If Anything, This Should Be Interesting
by CGI
Summary: Starts with 'Let the Games Begin' than tangents. Follows the irrationality of teenagers in love. Literati
1. Pins & Needles and Throbbing

If Anything, This Should Be Interesting

Chapter 1:

Pins & Needles and Throbbing

"Uh…Rory, I have that book upstairs that I wanted to show you." Lorelai and Luke looked at Jess from the counter. Luke was slow to catch up as usual but Lorelai immediately recognized his shifty stance and awkward behavior.

Rory was little better. Her eyes shifted about the dinner from Jess to Luke to Lorelai and back to Jess again. It seemed to take her a moment to translate his secret message.

"Oh yeah…that book you wanted to show me." She took a few steps forward before turning back to the counter and the two adults, "is it alright if I go up?"

"Sure."

"Just don't miss the bus."

She smiled and turned and bolted in Jess, who was only a few feet away. Lorelai couldn't help but crack a knowing smile. Luke looked as bewildered as ever.

"What was that about?"

"There dating now."

"What about Dean?"

"Broke up"

"Huh…This is good thing."

Once Rory and Jess were through the curtain that led to the stairs, they couldn't look at one another but it they both seemed in quite a hurry to get to the apartment upstairs. The pair had both nearly slipped multiple times and in the amount of time it took them to get to the apartment door, you think they qualified for the Olympics.

Jess went into the apartment first followed by Rory who debated whether or not to close the door. She concluded that privacy might be best. Neither had spoken since the dance marathon and eye contact seemed almost impossible. Yet they both understood their unspoken agreement on the bridge, as if they had signed a contract in blood, that they were in a relationship…together.

Rory was well aware of how silly they were acting. She had absolutely no doubt that she had been wanting this for quite some time and she was pretty sure that Jess felt the same.

Jess felt like kicking his own ass. 'Stop being a pansy. Its not like you haven't thought about this.'

"Sooo…"

"Yeah, so how should we start this?"

Jess was grateful that she seemed on the same page as him: eager yet uncertain of where to begin.

"Maybe we should get closer."

He took two steps in her direction. Jess smiled when he saw the corners of her mouth turning up and now she was making full eye contact. All awkward glances, uncertainty, and interest in floor had ceased as they took slow but sure steps towards one another.

Now a few inches apart she couldn't help but play, "so what now?"

He returned her mischievous grin with an additional raised brow.

"Maybe this…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, which had only done once before but this time he was not in the wrong. Rory returned the favor by raising her arms behind his neck. Now they were so close, the only way to distinguish between the two was the difference in clothing. It was not long before their lips were locked, and even less time before it could no longer be considered chaste and the pressure between their two bodies could form new minerals.

Oh and did it ever feel good. Ever fiber of Rory's being was screaming 'Yes! Oh God, Yes!' Their first kiss was breathtaking and knee weakening but this one. Oh man! She loved what he was doing with his lips, his tongue, his hands on her back, and hell even the feel of his body against hers. The only thing she was focused on was fourth of July fireworks display going off in behind her eyes. 'This must be what a seizure feels like.' She had never felt this way before. She could feel the blooding rushing throughout her body, her heart pumping a million miles an hour, she felt like she couldn't breathe but she was not about to break this kiss, 'that's what your nose is for.' She was getting tingly all over and in places she didn't know could have such sensations.

With Dean all she would think about was balancing her checkbook, her calculus homework, and how much her back and neck hurt. Dean tried too hard when it came to kissing. Rory always felt like she got like by a puppy and she had been trying to do yoga wrong. For Rory his kisses were too long, not because they were bad but because that meant more time on her tip toes and with her neck craned back. It just isn't right if you need to take ibuprofen to kiss you boyfriend. But Dean certainly was the furthest thing from her mind at this moment.

Jess wouldn't deny it…he would be have some fun dreams tonight. Man was this girl it for him. She knew how to wind him up and give him the sugar. 'FINALLY, YES! OH GOD, YES!' He just prayed he wouldn't fuck this up or else mentally bitch slapping himself would be no where near enough damage. But focus on the building lust that was developing at this moment. There was so much blood rushing to different areas his right leg went numb. But Jess hardly noticed, after all he was making out with his dream girl, the ultimate masturbatory fantasy. Screw pins and needles bring on the throbbing.

But what would this world be if the two didn't jump apart like the heat from the kiss started fire when the door separating them from reality was suddenly opened with such force there was danger of the glass window breaking. Standing in the doorway was Luke breathing like a smoker just dashed up the stairs looking at the two suspiciously who themselves looked quite guilty. By the shock in all three sets of eyes you would think Luke walked in on going at it like rabbits on the kitchen table.

Rory got her grasp on reality first, "I gotta be going. See you later Jess."

Rory rushed past Luke who gave her a civil nod but once she was gone his face shifted to mask that should be feared. Of course Jess recognized the changed but remained unperturbed. Luke was all bark, bark the Jess had come to tune out.

"Oh we are gonna have some ground rules."


	2. Daring to be Bold

A/N: I appreciate all feedback. I loath angst, Rory and Jess are just teenagers so they should be having fun. And lets face it, romance between two teenagers is M rated. After this chapter I'll start jumping time to a little further in the relationship.

If Anything, This Should Be Interesting

Chapter 2:

Daring to be Bold

Jess let out a small chuckle that told Luke he was in no way being taken seriously. In truth he was thoroughly pissed that the event he had been waiting for, for so long, had been so rudely interrupted. 'Come on, I finally had Rory where I wanted and Captain Plaid had to bust up the party.' Furthermore Jess had the feeling that this was going to be a recurring scene.

Jess groaned and decided it was best for everyone's safety if he just walked away from this conversation now.

"I'm serious Jess, if you're gonna be seeing Rory there are going to be some strict rules that you will live by."

Luke followed Jess into his room where Jess lounged on his bed, looking for his place in his beaten copy of _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_. Luke couldn't help but take a moment and reflect on how much their communication had improved since Jess' arrival.

"Could you at least pretend that you're listening?" Luke waited, "Fine but you're still gonna hear this…"

Jess tried to ignore Luke's ranting about curfews and the couch and table chair. He was able to block out most but what little he did hear made him chuckle to himself. 'This crap would make a great mad lib.'

Luke finally gave up when Jess stood up and grabbed his jacket mumbling about being late for class. It's not like Jess ever listened to him before. At least he knew that Rory was a good kid and would never do anything stupid. He had no doubt that Jess would try to sway her otherwise but Rory was smart. Well he hoped his faith in her wasn't misplaced and he didn't underestimate Jess' ability to persuade.

The whole day Rory watched the clock counting the minutes until she could take the bus back to Stars Hollow. She couldn't have gotten off the bus fast enough. The stop was just across the square from Luke's. They hadn't made plans but that didn't mean they couldn't have a repeat of this morning. She paused mid step and her brood smile shifted to a pensive look. 'Huh, I've never directly set out to suck face. I've never used term suck face before. But hey it was undeniably _good_.' Her expression morphed once again to a look of mischief and glee. She felt excited in more ways then one, hell, more than twelve ways.

She was so close to Luke's, nearly across the street. She can still feel his arms around her waist bringing them closer together. She remembers how close their embrace was and how if they weren't so full of the heat that gripped them they would have grimaced at the pressure on their ribs.

She was lost in her thoughts when she took the step up to the sidewalk. But she snapped back to reality when she heard a piercing whistle. She turned her head in an effort to investigate. Her face seemed to erupt with bright smile when she set eyes on Jess trying to get her attention. He was standing in the around the corner of what was to become Taylor's old fashion ice cream wet dream.

She hustle in his direction, before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and began to lead her in a small ally behind the building.

"Jess, what are you doing?" she laughed.

Once out of plain sight he forcefully grabbed her shoulders and backed her against the brick wall and proceeded with a frontal assault on her mouth with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other resting next to her head on the wall. Once again she was lost in what his lips were capable of.

Once Rory got over the initial shock of Jess' forceful embrace and returned with equal fervor, Jess reluctantly leaned back without loosening is grip on her waist. He looked in her eyes. Rory knew that look, Dean had given her that look many times, the look told her of his want and hunger for her. Only this time she returned that look with equal enthusiasm. She could feel it and didn't want to live in denial anymore. It felt like she couldn't breathe and her heart was going to burst from her chest.

She felt bold. Rory leaned further into him, tilting her head slightly to bring her lips to his. Letting him know she felt the same. The kiss only had the appearance of being chaste. Both with their eyes barely closed and lips set together embracing the others presence. Gradually he parted his lips and daring to lightly bite her bottom lip. He felt the corners of her mouth rise slightly and her lips begin to separate. 'She liked that…file away for future reference.' He took his chance and thrusting his tongue forward further separating her lips. She responded with equaled gusto. They seemed to be in an oral dance and neither seemed ready to get off the dance floor.

This time there was no interruptions. Though the kiss was quite interactive and aura breaching, Rory didn't want for it to end but she heart was beating so fast. She couldn't feel her fingertips and she felt like she was on fire and inside a tub of ice at the same time. She could feel Jess' heart racing through his tongue, where her hands rested behind his neck, and through his chest which was crushed against her own. They didn't want to separate but how could they enjoy the others company if unconscious.

Jess needed air and soon but he also needed their connection. He figured it was like a band-aid it would be best to just let go as quickly as possible. In a blink of an eye his lips shifted to the skin next to her mouth and she didn't hesitate to do in kind. He continued his path to her neck and found a spot that made her buck. 'Bull's-eye!' He attacked her jugular with the same enthusiasm before with slightly parted lips, well timed licks, and an occasional nibble. She writhed under his kiss and let out a few quiet squeals and lustful moans that just egged Jess on.

Rory not being one to be out done tightened her hold of him. She was careful not to pull away but turned her head enough to be able to flick her tongue at Jess' earlobe. Sensing a light twitch coming from her male specimen she decided to continue her experiment and take the lobe between her teeth and lips. She felt his grip tightening and around her waist with the addition of his other arm and a few love bites of his own to her flesh. They stood there awhile longer, just playing, finding the others spots of greatest stimulation while whispering in each others ears: 'oh'...'yeah'…'Jess'…'Rory'…etc.

Rory had to admit she liked playing with Jess. He certainly knew the game and was a fantastic partner. She never felt as week in the knees as she did now. Jess definitely brought her bolder side; after all she was full on making out against a wall in an ally with a dumpster not five feet away, yet there definitely was romance in the air.

'If he asked me to, I would get on my hands and knees and bark like a dog.'

'I would do anything for this chick, if it meant wearing living in this crazy ass town or killing anyone she asked. He was her slave.'

Rory was in a fog, like having an out of body experience, while still complete attached her body. On one hand she couldn't believe what was going on and on the other she was completely aware and consciously participating in the event. She knew she was acting like she was in heat but when it came to him she was. She was perfectly aware of her actions. She could feel the hand that had strayed from her lower back and was now positioned on her lower backside. She was well aware of certain tingles in very significant locations. She knew exactly what was pressing against her thee. And she certainly was aware that she wasn't afraid or ready to stop.

They both heard the annoying ringing but chose to ignore it. They barely recognized when the ringing stopped and two piercing beeps alerted a message but continued to ignore. It was the second time the phone began to ring and continued with persistence that Jess whispered against her skin that she should probably answer that. She groaned, pulled away and reached for her bag. She pulled out the nuisance and flipped it open seeing her mother's name flashing. She scrunched her face and 'what a buzz kill.' She pressed Talk, "Hey mom."

Jess watched her as she began to talk but was surprised when she reached with her free hand to circle his neck once again and leaned in to original position right up against his body. She glanced and smiled at him but continued to speak.

"No, I got the bus back right after school."

Jess decided he wasn't done and began his ministrations on the other side at the base of her neck. He took her tightening hold as the go ahead and continued.

"No, no, I'm with _Jess_…just hanging out."

He smiled when she almost moaned his name more for his benefit than her mother's, he assumed.

"Oh yeah, you know me so well…Sure I'll see you there…Love you, bye."

She shut the phone and dropped it on her bag with little glance, then returned her now free hand to join the other behind his neck. She shifted her neck slightly and as if he understood perfectly he lifted his as well and met her eyes. He raised his brow in question.

"Apparently we've been enjoying each others company for a little over an hour."

She laughed as Jess flicked his brows suggestively.

"She wants to meet me at Luke's and she's on her way."

He pouted slightly but perked when she gave him a quick but strong kiss followed by an even quicker bite on his ear. He smiled looking at her and turned with one arm now draped over her shoulder as he led her out of the alleyway.

"Well let's get you some coffee."

She started to chuckle as they walked past the ice cream shop.

"What?"

"You grabbed my ass."

"What can I say? It's nice."

She smiled at him.

"Nearly as nice as that hickey."

He started to laugh as she stopped to touch her neck where he had paid the most attention. She knew it was likely there. She smacked his arm but smiled.

"You jerk."

"Hey, I just wanted to leave little doubt in the gossip tree since now I've left my mark."

He walked backwards facing her, towards Luke's entrance. Smiling and laughing they both entered Luke's.


	3. What the Town Knew

A/N: This is just a set up. We'll return to the regular format the next chapter. The reviews are much appreciated. Just so you know I'm not an aspiring writer and I cater to no one. This is just for fun. Watching Jess and Rory's relationship was a bitch so I'm taking liberties.

Chapter 3:

What the Town Knew

Stars Hollow didn't know what to expect when their relationship became public through the gossip line but what they got was certainly a surprise. No one would have guessed that Rory and Jess would be so tame together. They were seen in public often, however it was rare to see them in the throws of passion to Miss Patty's dismay. All she ever got was hand holding, walks around town with Jess' arm around Rory's shoulders, and chaste kisses. Miss Patty knew what Jess was capable of, after all the whole town saw him with Shane. And when Rory and him finally got together after all their flirting, sideways glances, and building sexual tension, Patty was hoping for reenactments of _9 ½ Weeks _in the gazebo. Heck she could get more from the Disney channel.

The gossip tree wasn't giving up on juicy details about the two. Babette was staking out the Gilmore house from her porch and yard. She kept track of their comings and goings. Keeping everyone well informed. Miss Patty was look out from her studio where she could see the entire town square and surrounding shops. Kirk was in charge of watching them everywhere in between. Rory and Jess caught him multiple times in camouflage attempting to blend in with his surrounds. But he was easily spotted lying in the grass, hiding behind bushes, and up in trees. Many times Jess had to help him get out when he got hooked. The three always waited in the diner knowing that this was where the two met up after Rory returned from school and her other commitments. Usually Jess would go out to read before Rory got back and they would enter the diner together for a meal. This where they considered their shifts began and they were on the clock.

Dean couldn't help but think that it was only a matter of time before Rory came to her senses and returned to him. He wasn't spying on them he was just keeping a watchful eye on them or so he told himself. He was overjoyed to see that their relationship was very inactive. It seemed that there was little to them then deep conversations. He smirked when he thought about how his relationship with Rory had so much more passion. He guessed what spark there was between the two was snuffed out already. He would bide his time and when Jess finally messed up as he was sure to do, Dean would be there with open arms.

Even Luke and Lorelai were starting to feel comfortable with Rory and Jess' relationship. Luke had yet to catch them in a similar situation as the first time he walked in on them. Jess must have heeded his warning after all and he knew that Rory was too smart to get into trouble with Jess. But she was getting to be a good influence on him. Since they spent all of their free time together, Jess quit his job at Wal-Mart so Rory could hang around while he worked in the diner, doing her homework and if he was off he would on occasion do his homework too. Lorelai was thrilled at all the information she was getting about Rory and Jess. In honesty she was not expecting Jess in anyway to get the gentleman. She was still weary of the times they were alone but she got increasingly comfortable.

* * *

Rory and Jess immediately noticed that they were being shadowed and constantly watched. They were constantly feeling the town watching them and from the start it made the two self conscious. Being under the pressure was not going to fly. So they had to make a decision, either constantly be looking over their shoulders or give the town nothing to see. Jess was surprised that Rory eagerly went along with their deception of chastity and innocence. He knew how much she hated to keep secrets and lie. But she confessed after all the years of watching Lane have so much fun with lying, sneaking, and secrecy, she wanted some more adventure. It was on their second day together that the decided to take themselves out of the public and made their private lives private. And they loved every minute of it. The sneaking around never got old: meeting everyday in the alley behind Luke's an hour before walking into the diner, venturing to Hartford for their dates often, and skipping town meetings while everyone else was there. Everyone thought they were taking things excruciatingly slow but were they ever wrong. 


	4. Cherry Hill Park

A/N: This fucker took a lot to write, so if anyone gives me shit, you can kiss my ass. Have a nice day :) XOXO

Chapter 4:

Cherry Hill Park

Rory didn't think twice when she looked her mother straight in the eye and told her she had a student council meeting after school until four. She didn't bat an eye when they were in diner and told Jess that she'd get back from school at four-forty five. She was getting good at and beginning to like it. She had been getting a lot of practice for the last three weeks. And furthermore she didn't feel an ounce of guilt when Jess picked her up at Chilton at two-thirty.

As she slid into the passenger seat next to Jess, she smiled and leaned in to get a kiss. Jess smirked as he started his car and headed in the opposite direction of Stars Hollow. He turned his head slightly and could see her turned in her seat wit her back resting against the door. She was looking at him. I noticed she did that a lot, just sat there and watched him with a content smile.

"So their not expecting you until four-forty five, whatever ever shall we do."

As he stopped at a red light he turned to look at her with his brows raised suggestively. She smiled, rolled her eyes, and bit her lip. He knew what the look meant.

* * *

For their first official date, Jess had taken Rory to a café next to an independent used bookstore in Hartford. They had some extra time before they were expected back to town so they decided to burn some of Jess' full tank by driving around aimlessly. As they drove around a swanky neighborhood, past house similar in wealth to the Gilmore's, they found a small road that led to Cherry Hill Park. Rory had Jess stop. As she got out of the car, she could see even in the dark that this place was similar to the grounds at the Independence Inn, pond and all. Jess and Rory walked around the small park that was no bigger than the town square she smile with nostalgia. 

"What are you smiling at?"

"I was just thinking how much this place looks like where we had our first kiss."

"Huh"

She stopped a few feet from the pond. Jess turned to face her but she was looking at the ground.

"Jess…"

"Yeah"

"Can we do that again?"

He looked at her, thinking about what she meant. She wanted him to kiss her like he had that day. Their first kiss. She was looking at him waiting. He nodded and took a step closer.

Rory regretted running from their first kiss. She had been scared. She had been in denial, not wanting to face her feelings…or the feelings that he stirred in her. But she had no intention of running from him ever again.

His step separated them by inches. He slowly raised his hands to her face, as he leaned in to lightly press his lips against her own. The kiss may not appear as their most fevered but it was a kiss of simplicity that made them face what they felt. No matter how much they tried to deny that kiss it was still out there constantly looming over them. But now they were not just recognizing their feelings for one another but letting their feelings basically run them. Their kiss was pure. There they stood in an empty park at night reenacting their first kiss only this time no one ran and there was nothing standing in their way. They were together.

The kiss in Cherry Hill Park lasted nearly twice as long as their first kiss. Jess rested his forehead against Rory's. They could have kept kissing if they hadn't needed to breathe.

"Was that what you were looking for?"

Her eyes were closed and she was still trying to catch her breath. She nodded.

"Uh-huh…that was good."

She opened her eyes smiled deviously and took a step back. Jess watched her curiously.

"We forgot something."

He raised his brow. Her smile broadened and suddenly she took off. Jess laughed but was hot on her heels. They ran in circles laughing like two lovers in a 50's beach movie. There was no doubt this was a corny moment.

Jess finally caught up with her next to the car. He had her trapped. Her back against the car and his hands at her hips, she brushed her nose against his, smiled, and did it again. He never broke eye contact. He crushed his lips to hers. Where their last kiss was slow and pure this was demanding and fevered.

Rory never thought that she would be the type of girl fooling around with her boyfriend in his backseat on the side of the road. So was she surprised when she was the one to suggest they'd be more comfortable inside out of the cold air.

Jess knew exactly where the best spots on Rory were. Her neck had four spots that if special attention was made she would make the noises he liked and her whole body would wiggle.

Rory was on her back extended across the back seat. Jess rested next to her on his side, half on her. He was paying special attention to one spot at the base of her neck with his hand resting on her ribs just below her breast. With her ragged breathing he kept grazing the base of said breast. She was breathing heavily, massaging the back of his leg with her foot, and had her hand sliding back and forth along where his boxers rested on his hips. He had moved on to another spot along her neck where he was becoming more forceful, applying more pressure to her body. They very definitely were rubbing against each other suggestively.

It was through these escapades that Jess discovered that Rory may have been inexperienced but she certainly was not uninformed. He managed to suppress his more wicked instincts but whenever he did let himself go she had yet to become shocked or shy away from him.

He took the chance of bring his hand up higher taking her into the palm of his hand. He took her arching into his touch as a green light. He teased her through her layers of clothing and he could tell by her purring she was enjoying herself but he knew that he could no so much better if he didn't have so much in his way. Jess decided to be bold, after all if he didn't try where would that get him. As he lowered his hand to her abdomen he heard her whimper at the loss of his touch. He smiled and pulled away from her neck looked at her, she frowning at loss of his touch. He lean forward and kissed her mouth. His hand gripped the fabric of her shirt and tugged. He waited to see what her response would be. He was pleased when she raised her torso that he could pull the shirt up with ease. After he got rid of the barrier he was surprised at her own tugging of his shirt which he obliged by helping her remove.

"I'm cold, will you warm me up."

He rolled flat onto her with one knee between her legs for leverage. As he continued his assault of her mouth, he was surprised when she began to rub against his leg suggestively. This just drove him further into her arms. He replaced his hand to its previous location. This time with only her bra in his way. He figured being bold had definitely been working for him so far he might as well keep going. His thumb venture into the undergarment. He began rubbing at the already harden nipple. Within a moment her gyrations were increasing in rhythm and force. He started kissing down her throat, grazed his tongue along her collar bone, venturing further he bit what flesh was exposed from her bra. Her hips bucked and she could feel him smile against her breast. He moved his hand away pulling cup of her bra, exposing her. He took a quick glance seeking her approval. She was biting her lip with bright eyes and quickly nodded. She didn't know what to expect as he began to suck at the peak of her breast. She got an idea and made a quick decision.

Jess suddenly froze. He ceased all actions, raised his head, and gawked at Rory with his mouth agape. "Rory, what are you doing?" She giggled and raised her brow, "nothing."

"That certainly doesn't feel like nothing."

Her smile grew even more. She hadn't stopped her actions, it was quite cleat he was enjoying it. His breathing was becoming more haggard. He licked his lips and decided to venture a look down. Surely enough he there was her arm leading up to her hand which was clearly moving around inside his pants. He could feel her hand gripping him, moving up and down.

"Is it good?"

He couldn't answer right away he needed a second to remember how to speak. It had been awhile. His breathing was just as haggard as hers, he nodded vigorously and moaned as she slightly tightened her grip and sped up. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You wanna know how it feels?" grazing his tongue along her ear. She looked at him curiously and nodded. She didn't know what he was thinking but was shocked to feel his hand repaying the favor. He waited for her response and when he found no protest he unbuttoned her jeans putting himself in the same position she was in. She purred at the feel of his finger grazing over her bare sensitive flesh. She'd admit she was initially floundering in her actions but Jess knew what he was doing. They never broke eye contact. The watched each other shudder and moan. He leaned closer and placed a kiss on her lips and whispered "its okay, hold on." He kissed her again before looking in her eyes again before she felt it. She could feel the pressure of his finger as it entered then she felt, she half moaned half gasped, as he went further ripping what was in his way, she tightened her grip. He had a strong reaction that made her jump. She liked it and he liked it. He gave her one more digit. It didn't take long for him to get her off but he was another issue. All of his senses were screaming for release especially now that she was kissing him with such eagerness he was beyond ready for release. His breathing was becoming unstable, "Rory you gotta…I don't…" She cut him off with another strong kiss and as she pulled away with his bottom lip still in between her teeth. "Shh…just do what you gotta do." God he loved this girl. He gripped her breast again and kissed her as hard as he could. It didn't take long before she had his little swimmers in her hand. She smiled from a job well done. She pulled her hand free of his jeans. He was still catching his breath.

"You likey?"

"Oh yeah, me likey."

They both laughed as they looked at the state of each other. They shared another lingering earth shattering kiss before Jess realized what time it was.

"Oh shit, we're late."

"Yeah back to the Emerald City, Tin Man."

Jess laughed, "Uh… Dorothy where'd you put my shirt?

* * *

They weren't due back to Stars Hollow until four forty-five. So they had a few hours, naturally the headed for Cherry Hill Park. 


	5. Why did you run?

A/N: Sorry fellow pervs, but nada smut. Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Why did you run?

Jess parked his car behind Luke's truck. As he got out of the car and closed the door, he couldn't help but make a crooked smile remembering when Lorelai and Rory egged his car. Granted they used deviled eggs thus causing no damage. But if it's the thought that counts, Rory must have been pissed. He smiled and shuck his head as he started up the stairs. He remembered a conversation they had not long after they began.

* * *

"_Why did you run away?"_

_They were sitting on the hood of Jess' car with her lap top playing Almost Famous. They were parked outside of Al's Pancake World. There were very few people out this night so it was just them and Kirk. Kirk was trying to hide in the gazebo with his binoculars but was well out hearing range. Rory knew what Jess meant. She tried to think how to answer._

"_I honestly don't know…I think I didn't understand yet."_

_He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"_

_She waited a moment before answering, "I didn't understand how I felt about you. When I kissed you, I didn't think, I just acted. I knew how much I missed you but I still was realizing how much I liked you and how much I wanted to kiss you and how I didn't want to stop. In that moment it was just you and me. And that was all that mattered. I just wasn't ready to be selfish and listen to myself. I couldn't ignore Dean, my mom, and everyone else who just told me that Dean was the one." _

_Jess' jaw twitched. He knew how they all felt about him but that didn't change the fact the Dean was an ass. He looked at her again and she had a strange look that told him she was remembering something. _

"_What?"_

"_You'd like this, that night when Dean tried to kiss me…" He didn't think he was gonna like this, "I turned away suddenly and he got my ear."_

_Jess laughed, "I hope you washed your ear…but why?"_

_She smiled sheepishly and looked away like she couldn't look him in the eye, "I felt like I would be cheating on you."_

_Jess was shocked but he liked what he heard. He smile broaden and he lifted her face so that she was looking at him. He knew the kiss meant a lot to him but she ran away, not just to another state, after all she could have called or wrote. He wanted to know why. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I even thought about breaking up with him but I thought it would be rude to break up with him right before I left for Washington. I was up all night debating whether or not to call you but I was so embarrassed for just running like that. I figured I could work up the courage in D.C. You know Dean wrote me nearly everyday and I never wrote him once. I would just sit there in front of a blank sheet of paper that just said 'Dear Jess.' I had absolutely no idea what to write: hey Jess, I can't stop thinking about you. I think I might be obsessed with you."_

"_That would have been fine considering I was practically stalking you." But all he was thinking was 'why couldn't I have waited instead of getting so pissed off and finding a cheap distraction._

"_I just convinced myself that I would no the answers to everything when I got back and the moment I saw you. Then when I got back, I looked everywhere for you and then I saw you with…"_

"_Shane."_

"_Yeah, I thought I was so stupid, why would you want me. So I just turned back to Dean and you know how that one turned out."_

"_I'm sorry, I was just so pissed. I figured you just thought it was a moment of insanity, something you wanted to forget. Really I just got with Shane to make you jealous." He looked at her and saw her hiding a small smile. He nudged her with his elbow to get her to look at him. "Did it work?"_

_She smiled at his cocky smile that she liked so much, "Maybe. How 'bout you, were you jealous." _

"_Did I wish I were him, hell no. I like having an IQ higher than a corncob. But every time I saw you two together, I had this urge to reenact the Texas Chainsaw Massacre."_

"_Good. You wanna get outta here and watch Kirk try and chase follow you car on his bicycle again?"_

"_You know me so well."_

* * *

Jess lay in his trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. Their relationship was exciding even their own expectations. What was so difficult before they had each other became simple once they had each other to help them along. They weren't crutches they were just the hand that helps you stand up when you fall down. 


	6. Not a Spectator Sport

A/N: This chapter aughta have a bit of everything for all you types out there. If you don't like, screw you cause I skipped sleep to write this bastart for you people. I might be able to post another chapter tonight but I'm flying out for spring break and I don't get back 'til 3/19. Enjoy.

Chapter 6:

Not a Spectator Sport

Lorelai still couldn't bring herself to trust Jess with her daughter. She could see how happy Rory was but she just got the feeling that she was losing her little girl. They almost never hung out together and if so Jess was usually around or Rory kept checking her watch for when she was suppose to meet him. She wanted Rory to be happy but why did it have to be with that hoodlum. She was certain that Jess was going to break her baby's heart. It was inevitable but it would be a valuable learning experience.

She didn't have this problem when Rory was with Dean. He was so reliable, sweet, and Lorelai knew she could trust him. She still had some pull with her daughter. Maybe she could persuade her back in Dean's direction. Even more, she would have a little conversation with Dean.

* * *

Dean was sure that Rory and Jess would have broken up by now. Sure he would have her back. It was driving him crazy seeing her especially with him. He wanted her so bad. What could have done to be able to keep her? Maybe if he had pushed her further she would have felt obligated to stay with him. 

He would take her any way he could get her. Every time he saw her his heart would race and all of his blood would start flowing to a certain limb. He shuttered as he remember the time Taylor almost caught him rubbing one out in the storage room. Rory had just come in for some shopping wearing her uniform. He never realized how enticing she looked in it before. These moments had been happening to him a lot lately. He was beginning to wonder if this sign of a serious health problem. It had become worse than when he went through puberty. Sure he had to give himself a hand while he was with her but only once a day if that. He was averaging around three these days and it was taking an increasingly less amount of time to reach release.

He was ashamed to say he spent most of his free time watching her. It was easier than you would think sense they were usually keeping an eye out for Kirk, Babette, and Patty. It stung a little to think that she didn't even notice him most of the time. But he liked to think she knew he was there and she was just trying to make him jealous. Yeah that had to be it. They had dated for over a year and they had only been broken up for a little over a month. 'She has to know he's there after all he could sense her presence from a block away.' But she hadn't said anything to him. Maybe she wanted him to keep an eye on them.

* * *

Rory was in love and Jess loved her too. She was lying in bed and she couldn't stop smiling. She was going over everything that had happened in the past few weeks. They spent everyday together and neither could see an end. It was a school night so Jess had her back by nine. She hated having to walk away from him at the end of their dates. She wanted to stay with him all night. Even if it meant sleeping in his car she just wanted him to be there. 

_They were sitting at the kitchen table in Luke's apartment. They had been together for nearly two weeks. Luke had last checked in on them a few minutes ago. She was working on a paper for her twentieth century world history class, as he sat across from her, with a worn copy of the Great Gatsby. _

_He really wasn't reading it. He had the book open to the same page three check ins ago. Really he was watching her, as she thought before she wrote double checker her text than write a paragraph and then raise her eyes to look at him with her innocent yet sultry eyes and smile. It was amazing how she could look so innocent yet have a look that said come hither while he felt her bare foot in his lap. Oh they would be taking a break real soon. _

_He loved all the time they spent together. Sure he had been all over other girls before but he didn't spend all day thinking about them. He rarely called is previous girlfriends but with Rory he always wanted to be in contact with her. And they had some real interesting conversations._

_He didn't hesitate, "Rory…"_

_She looked at him interested, "Yeah?"_

"_I love you, ya know."_

_She smiled sheepishly, bit her lip, and slightly blushed._

"_Good, cause I'm absolutely in love with you."_

_He stood and walked around the table lowered himself to her eye level. They kissed starting lightly with increasing passion. His hand her cheek and her hand at the back of his head._

_He said it again, "I love you."_

"_Jess, I am so in love with you."_

_They looked at each other for a few moments just staring into the others eyes. They broke the contact at the same time hearing Luke coming up the stairs. Jess had enough time to take his seat. His back was to the door so they didn't have to worry about Luke noticing where Rory's foot took its place again. _

It was around midnight and she finished all of her homework. She couldn't sleep all she could think about him: the time they spent, spend, and will have together. She couldn't be happier. They worked. They had long meaningful discussions about anything and everything. They were interested in the same things: books, music, movies, and if they disagreed on something their debates were even fun. And oh my God, the kissing was better than great. It was meaningful and well…hot. She could fool around with that boy forever.

However it was becoming increasingly difficult for them to maintain their private relationship now that ever time she saw him she wanted to jump him. She smiled thinking of how jess seemed to be having the same problem. They would be walking down the streets of Stars Hollow with his arm around her waist but his fingers would be lightly stimulating her skin at her hip and she had taken to keeping her hand in one of his pockets. When seated in Luke's diner, he would run his hand up and down her thigh while her foot did the same over his calf. They would drag each other behind secluded spots behind buildings, alleys, and the occasional bathroom.

She was wearing her pajamas: flannel pants, and a camisole. Her room was dark with the exception of the moonlight entering through her window since she was supposed to be sleeping. As she continued to think of her boyfriend her heart increased in pace and the rise and fall of her chest quickened and she felt restless. She licked her lips and she wished he was with her.

She was brought out of her haze as she heard her cell vibrate in her night stand. She had taken to silencing it so as not to disturb her mother when she got these late night calls. She picked up the phone before it rang the second time. As she suspected, the caller id told her it was none other than the reason she was riled up.

"Hey you."

Her low breathy voice told Jess everything. One side of his mouth rose in a smirk as his eyes darkened and his heart quickened. He was glad Luke was too sound a sleeper to hear him exit the apartment, go downstairs, go into the storage room and close the door.

"What's up?"

She sighed at hearing his low voice and steady breathing. She grinned.

"Just laying here in bed, in the dark. I was just thinking about you."

Jess groaned with lust. He could picture her clearly, lying on her bed. They had played this game before.

"Really cause I was thinking about you and earlier."

He heard her taken in a deep breath. She could feel a tingling sensation all over, remembering them earlier in the alley. She had a meeting for the Franklin and she didn't get back until five. She had gotten his message to meet him when her buss got in. They spent forty minutes catching up for lost time with fury. Her fingers started drawing lines across her stomach.

He spoke again, "Did you like it?"

He could her breathing and could practically see her nodding her head, "Uh huh."

"What did you like?"

She groaned hearing his husky voice.

"When you pulled me into the alley and pushed me against the wall. Pushing your body against mine. I liked the way you took control. I knew you were in charge."

She smiled and shuddered hearing a deep growl come from his end and when he spoke she new she flipped his on switch.

"You like it when I'm in control. How did you feel when I kissed you?"

"It felt like my lips were going to split and it felt so good. My heart was beating so fast. I didn't want it to stop. You were the only thing keeping me from falling cause my legs had gotten numb. Your tongue was so forceful I got all these ghost sensations of it on my body."

She could hear his breathing getting deeper. She could picture him sitting on an upside down bucket in the store room. She could see his chest rise and fall.

"Rory…would like me to be in charge right now?"

Rory shuddered listening to his desire filled voice .

She let out a low moaned "Yes."

He smiled mischievously, "One more question…" she listened to his pause building her anticipation, "Are you wet right now?"

She let out a deep moan, she could feel it.

"Tell me Rory. Tell me how wet your panties are. I want to know how much you want me and what I'm missing."

She knew what he would do if her were there. He would be hovering over her resting between her legs. She mimicked what he would do to find out. He would reach between them slip his hand down into her pants. Running his hand down the front of her panties until he reached the apex between her legs. He would pet her through the cotton barrier seeing what dew had already accumulated and coaxing more to join the fun.

"Thinking of you always makes wet. But hearing your voice turns me on so much more. But its even more when you are with me."

"God, Rory, I want to feel it for myself. I want to be able to see it and smell it. Tell me what it smells like."

They have played this game before. Rory knows to just answer his questions with as much detail as she can muster.

"It smells heady and tart. The smells like your car after we've been in it for a long time only not as strong."

"Tell me what you feel like, tell me what you feel."

She slipped her fingers past the cotton. She ran her fingers through the wiry curls before feeling the fleshy folds.

"I can feel how wet I am from me and what's on my underwear. I'm swollen, I can feel my pulsating, and…Jess I want you, I want you so bad."

"Stop! Don't move."

Rory was startled Jess had never asked her to do that before. She was frozen the way he told her to be after all he was in charge. She jumped when she saw a shadow outside her window. It was Jess. He had been out there watching the whole time. He opened her window and climbed through. She didn't move, she didn't shy away, she just watched him approach and sit at the foot of her bed.

"Good Rory. Stay just like that."

He reached forward and trailed his hand down her neck, between her breast, down her stomach and along the arm that was attached to the hand she was pretending was his. He hooked his fingers into her bottoms and underwear. He pulled the two down. She lifted her hips and shifted her legs for easier removal but didn't move her hand. He removed the garments, tossing the pants, but holding onto her underwear. He smelled them and her distinct sent. He felt his already quite hard erection throb more. He looked at her, all of her. He could see her hardened peaks through the thin material of her tank top. The strong rise and fall of her chest. He looked further down where her hand rested over herself. She looked like the Birth of Venus. So sexual yet modest. But what she was doing in actuality could hardly be considered modest.

"Jess"

He bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to replace her hand with his own hand, his face, or his own throbbing member that was begging to be used.

"Move your hand."

He looked at her. He placed his hands on her ankles pushing them forward causing her knees to rise and legs to spread. He moved closer to her. He looked at all of her again. Take off your shirt. She did it slowly and dropped it to the floor. She waited for more instruction. She wasn't nervous just impatiently waiting.

He looked directly in his eyes and flicked his head at her. She knew what he wanted. She lifted her hands from her sides letting them trail over her legs, hips, stomach, and finally cup her breasts. She kneaded them like they were stress balls. She kept her eyes on his face. She could see him restraining himself. He obviously wanted to touch her, do what she was doing. She continued to massage her chest giving her nipples their attention and slowly rocked her hips for Jess' further benefit. He licked his lips as she slowly lowered one of her hands grazing over skin along the trail to her thigh. She lightly stroked her inner thigh as she slowly wiggled her hips. Jess never taking his eyes off her.

"I try and remember exactly the way you touch me and the way it feels with you mouth on my lips, along my neck, your hands on my breast and your mouth licking, biting, and sucking at my breasts and I just want to feel more. I want you to touch me but I also want you to see what you can make me do."

His breathing increased and the mound in his pants jumped at her words.

"I want to watch you."

"Only if I get to see more."

He obliged. He removed his shirt, unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants and shorts. She bit her lower lip, squeezed the fleshy mound under one hand and increased her stroking of her thigh. She moaned at the sight of him and the feel she was causing. She brought her hand to the apex once again. She mimicked what she remembered him doing. He would tell her what to do and it felt great following his instructions. She was watching him pulse as he watched her index finger circle her entrance. She stopped and he looked in her eyes.

"This isn't a spectator sport. Get in the game."

She waited for him to understand and take himself and hand and start pumping. She continued her stroking, pinching and enticing. She entered digits when told and followed all instructions as he watched and she watched him. They managed to release at the same time. Both gasping for air and moaning the others name. She sat up so quick he didn't even see her come in for the kiss. She took his mouth with such force but pulled away so quickly. He looked at her in all her glory sitting in front of him. She lifted her hand with slick fingers. He took the hand and sucked fluids from her fingers. He felt her take his own hand. He watched in disbelief as she licked the cum from his palm. If the feel of her tongue wasn't enough, the visual was getting his blood to pump once again. He grabbed her bringing her in for a searing kiss.

* * *

_That morning…_

Lorelai stumbled down the stairs. She called for Rory to see if by chance she had already risen. She got no response. She decided to turn the coffee maker on before checking on her younger counterpart. She opened the door and was laughed at what she saw. Rory was still in bed on her stomach with her pillow over her head completely unconscious and unfazed by her oinking alarm clock. She smiled and shook Rory's shoulder. Her smile fell when her daughter responded in her sleep state.

"Ohhhh, Jess."


	7. I've Waited Long Enough Part I

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Spring break took a lot out of me. This chapter is a multi-parter but I figured you all have been waiting so long I'd just give you a portion.

Chapter 7:

I've Waited Long Enough

Stars Hollow's favorite but most elusive couple had yet to reach their two month mile marker. According to the gossip line, the two seemed happy with taking things slowly but as Miss Patty says, "there is too little passion. They have to be getting bored…it's an only a matter of time before they turn back Dean and what was her name?" But Babette kept getting a nagging feeling that was telling her there was something she didn't know. Something juicy. She decided to step up the watch.

As for the object of their obsession, Rory and Jess were constantly of euphoria. Sure they were certainly 'sexually active' but they had yet to jump over that line. They always seemed to be able to stop before that final thrust. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist ultimate contact. In fact neither quite knew why they held back. Sure Jess didn't want to push Rory or seem like that was all he was after. Rory, in all honesty was game, she just kept hearing her mother freaking out in her mind. But now their frustration was getting the better of them.

* * *

_Seeing her lick his hand clean of the evidence of his ministrations made Jess heart surge. She had just done on extremely private act for his benefit, which he had done in kind at her request. He did not know how she could possibly become even more his envisionment of what is a sex goddess, until she flicked her tongue at his palm. _

_This was not the first time Rory consume his seed. He'd seen her lick it from her own hand and felt the contractions of her throat as she swallowed what he had released in her mouth. But this was different, he had done it for her just as she had for him and now they were sharing the fruits. How did this happen, how did he obtain the unobtainable? Everyday with her was like a Shakespearian romantic comedy and the penthouse forum combined._

_He loved everything about her form their moments of just talking to their most passionate acts. Just watching her as she focused all her attention on a book or listened to a new record of sing along with one she had already heard. He loved all of her and he wanted to be with her. _

_Jess pushed his lips against her. He leaned his forehead against hers. She leaned into him. They just sat there on her bed. Both silent, eyes closed, listening to the other breath, just exposed. _

* * *

_Rory never though she would be in a relationship like this, much less would she be so driven in it. When she was with Jess she was bold and forward. She wasn't afraid of what she wanted and never felt uncomfortable voicing her desires. _

_Furthermore she was surprised to find that these desires were increasing with every thought in regards to the object of her lust. Jess was driving her crazy. She wanted more. She'd been ready for quite some time. Rory knew that Jess was just waiting for her to initiate. _

_The only thing holding her back was the part of her sub-conscious that took the form of her mother screaming all the usual anti-Jess slurs and how disappointed she was that Rory had hormones. But more and more when 'the mom' made an appearance she envisioned herself forcibly gagging her. _

_That's it! She'd had enough with the foreplay. _

_Rory and Jess pulled back slightly and looked at one another. Jess couldn't quite put a finger on what her look was telling him. Her eyes seemed heavy lidded. Her half smile resembled the one that he commonly wore. He watched as her smile shifted, she licked her lips, and bit her lower lip. _

"_Jess…"_

"_Yes, Rory?" His smart tone was not lost on her._

"_Do you love me?" She was feeling playful._

"_Yup."_

_She smiled at the popping noise the word made. _

"_Do you want me?" _

_There was no hint of insecurity._

"_Is there any doubt?"_

"_Good, cause what if I said you could have me?"_

_Jess raised his brow. This was getting serious/interesting. Her look was morphing to temptress. She pressed her lips to his with real fervor. He responded in kind. In no time they were horizontal on the bed, hands were roaming, and hips were grinding. Things were about to get interesting. _

_They stopped suddenly. They both heard the creaking noise coming from somewhere upstairs. Lorelai was moving around in the upper level. They were frozen listening to the footsteps. They let the air they had been holding as they heard the water running and the footsteps ending. _

_They reluctantly parted. It was quickly approaching dawn. Luke would be up soon and they nearly got caught less than half dressed in quite compromising positions. Rory replaced her forgotten pajamas as Jess redressed. They kissed one last time before Jess climbed back out the window. He leaned his head back through the window._

"_We are picking this back up tomorrow."_

_She smiled at him and giggled as she watched his figure stealthily leave the premises. She closed the window and returned to bed. It was late and she hadn't realized how tired she was. She could get a few hours sleep before she had to get up. But at least she would see Jess at the diner. _

_She began to drift off with absolutely no second thoughts. _


	8. I've Waited Long Enough Part II

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. This was going to be a big ass chapter but I decided that it would be best broken down and chewed in instolations. Third part will be up soon.

Chapter 8

I've Waited Long Enough

Part II

Lorelai had enough. Things were suppose to be different. Rory had been spending all of her free time with Jess. She should be spending that time with her. After all it was Rory's senior year. She would be going away for college soon. At least when Rory was with Dean, she still spent most of her time at home. Their dates primarily spent with Lorelai. Now that Rory was with Jess, she barely got to her little girl.

Things were not going like she had expected. At the beginning of Rory's new relationship, she had bet that they would not have lasted even this long. She fully believed that he would have hurt her little princess and Rory would have come back to her with a broken heart. But no, Rory was in a euphoric state of young love.

This was not good. Jess was trouble and he would surely get Rory into trouble as well. He was going to break her hurt. He did nothing but hurt people. Seriously had he ever done anything that did not result in someone's pain. Lorelai didn't want Rory to get hurt that's why she had to do everything in her power to make Rory see what Jess really was. He only wanted one thing from Rory and Lorelai would see to that not happening.

Lorelai had spoken to Dean. He understood that she was on his side. Dean was comforted that Lorelai still had faith in Rory and his relationship.

"She just needs a little time to see what a big mistake she has made. Give it time. Jess will screw up."

"I just can't stand to see them together. I mean, am I just suppose to sit back and do nothing?"

"She just needs to get Jess out of her system. She'll see that you are the right one for her. Just be her friend. Make sure she knows that you are still there for her."

"Alright"

Dean fit much better into their world. He would come over and spend time with the both of them. He rarely took Rory out just the two of them. He really loved Rory and would do anything for her. He would never get her into trouble or hold her back. He was dependable. He was a mother's dream boyfriend for her daughter. Rory would see that Dean was much better for her and Jess was just a waste of time. Rory would thank her.

Lorelai knew that she needed to apply more pressure on their relationship. After she hear Rory moan Jess' name in her sleep, Lorelai really got worried. Did Rory have real feelings for Jess? Was he not just a phase? How far had their relationship gotten? Especially now that Rory was dreaming about him, but the way she said his name, low and lurid. Oh yeah, she was worried.

* * *

Dean loved Rory so much. Why couldn't she see that? At least Lorelai was helping him get her back. But that didn't stop him from wanting to kill Jess. Like everyone else in the first couple of weeks, he believed that they were a simple couple with little passion. Until he saw them together Thanksgiving evening.

_The Forrester Thanksgiving dinner had ended late afternoon. It was now around 8 o'clock and Dean had felt stifled in the house. He decided to take a walk. He was thinking of her like usual. Everywhere he went he was reminded of her. _

_He had passed her house three times already. He could tell no one was at home but considering that this was a holiday involving great amounts of food they would be off practicing for the international endurance eating contest. He loved watching her eat. The way she could shovel food with such zeal and appear to be savoring every bite, god he wanted to watch her eat again. _

_It was getting late and by now they had probably made their dining rounds already and would be stopping for the evening coffee. He knew exactly where they would go. Dean could see their Jeep from his spot down the street. They were already inside. As he got closer, he could see Jess walking through the front with full garbage bags, turning to shout back at Luke. _

_Jess headed in his direction. Dean didn't know what made him jump back and hide in doorway of a small shop. He peaked out to see Jess heading for the Doose's Market dumpsters but stop when Rory ran out after him. She grabbed his arm, causing Jess to drop the bags he was carrying, and yanked him into a small alley behind Luke's. Dean had to get closer and see what was going on. _

_He approached the alley as quiet as possible and by what he saw when he got there he had been undetected. Rory had Jess up against the wall. Dean could hardly tell where one began and the other ended. They were so tightly lipped locked it was a wonder they could breath. He felt ill as Rory's hands ran across Jess' abdomen and rested behind his back. He seethed as Jess' climbed her leg, slightly lifting her skirt, without revealing anything, and rested his own hand at her hip. _

_Worst of all she didn't protest. She seemed fully absorbed in their actions. If Dean had ever attempted to initiate activities such as these, she would certainly put a stop to it in seconds. Her he was watching her whole heartedly sucking off another guy's face. But it was alright because she would come back to him and they would be together forever. _

_Dean was pulled out of his thoughts to witness Jess flip their positions. Rory was now against the wall. Dean growled as he saw Rory once again give no protest but rather encouragement. He had to force himself to stay put as Jess' unworthy hands crept up to her chest to fondle. Dean still can't remember what gave him away but suddenly the two turned to look directly at him. He was prepared for murder after what the creep said,_

"_Shit Dean, I knew you were a loser but I had no idea you were a peeping tom."_

"_Dean what are you doing here?"_

"_I…I was just walking by, I wanted to wish you a happy thanksgiving."_

"_Oh, same to you."_

"_And a merry Christmas too…do you mind."_

_Dean turned 'I wanted to wish you a happy thanksgiving.' What a dork. Dean just wanted to walk over and rip off Jess' arms but that was no way to get Rory back. She needed to see him as the good guy and Jess as the bad guy. Dean could be the bigger man. _

Ever since that night when he saw them together, he had been more driven to get Rory back. He knew that he was a little obsessive, stalker is such a strong word but he had taken to following the two around. They spent so much time watching for Kirk that they hardly noticed him. He'd get her back.


	9. I've Waited Long Enough Part III

A/N: Don't worry fellow pervs we're getting there.

Chapter 9

I've Waited Long Enough

Part III

Rory would have to be blind not to notice how odd her mother was acting. She noticed her mother's eccentricities had morphed into a sort of lethargy for the past week. The vibrancy that could usually be associated with Lorelai seemed to have dulled.

In truth she was just acting like a spoiled child who was denied the cookie. She was trying to make Rory feel bad for her time spent with Jess. Rory wasn't naïve and made it clear that her childish tactics were having little effect. If anything Rory seemed to turn further to Jess, for the comfort she may have found in Lorelai prior.

It felt like Rory had ditched her rose colored glasses that had blinded her from the reality of her surroundings. That is not to say that she was jaded or lacked her underlying innocence, it just made understanding everything and everyone easier.

Her mother wanted her to stay a naïve little princess whose world revolved around mommy. Lorelai wanted the _Rebel Without a Cause_ out and All American boy-wonder back in. And to Rory that was just unacceptable. Jess made her happy.

Her mother wasn't her only sore spot. Especially now that Dean was practically stalking her and Jess, she was beginning to understand and share Jess' annoyance with the Green Giant. They had to take extra precautions lately now that it wasn't just Kirk following them around.

* * *

Rory knew she should have worn the other skirt that reached her calves. The brisk weather that signaled the on coming winter was bighting at her legs despite her tights. It wasn't the frigid temperature that bothered her so much as her wool leggings that made her thighs itch.

'Ahh…' she was screaming inside. Rory was tempted to just take them off, they still had a few minutes before reaching her grandparents driveway. But she knew that if she dare show up to Friday night dinner with bare legs Emily would flip. 'Oh well, I'll just live in discomfort.'

"Are you and Jess going out tonight?"

Rory was stunned for a moment. Her mother had said little to her today beyond the basic that could hardly be considered conversation. On some level, Rory was scared that her mother had heard her and Jess the previous night. But she knew full well that if she had, nothing could have stopped her from bursting in committing what could only be described as a 'heinous act by a disturbed mind.'

"Uh…yeah. He's picking me up after dinner."

Rory's mind wandered as it had often on this particular day. She was anticipating finishing what the started last night. Her tights had distracted her from her sinful thoughts but the mention of her partner in crime brought on another round of sinful thoughts. But she was pulled out once again.

"What do you two have planned for tonight?"

'We are going to finally have sex. I'm going to officially lose my virginity. Jess is going to screw my brains out…wait focus.'

"No set plans. Just hanging out."

Rory could see the suspicious look on her mother despite her facing to road.

"We might go to Hartford for a movie."

Rory couldn't tell if Lorelai accepted that answer but she was soon distracted with her usual pre-Emily jitters as the pulled up to the grand Gilmore residence.

As they exited the car and headed for the oversized door, Rory thought about how her mother freaked when she thought she was sleeping with Dean. The one good thing that came out of the incident was her mother's command for her to go on the pill. Though of no use then, it was definitely going to come in handy now.

Rory didn't even notice as she passed the threshold and took her seat on the impractical antique sofa. She was thinking. She had done a lot of that today. She determined that she was sure. Jess was the one that she wanted to do this with and she wanted it to happen now. It was not too soon and things weren't happening too quickly. Yes they had been dating for only a little over a month, but for the year they knew each other it had really just been the foreplay leading to this.

The only thing that she had reservations about was her mother. They had always told each other everything before and had discussed all issues in depth prior to action. But Rory knew without a doubt, considering how Lorelai was so biased against Jess and how she had been acting lately, that if she discussed her relationship with her mother and went to her for guidance that things would be quite different. Jess and her relationship would probably be awkward with neither being able to wholely trust the other. No she didn't regret their relationship but she just wished Lorelai could understand that she was living her own life even if that meant making her own mistakes.

"Rory, are you alright?"

"Sorry…I'm fine. Just thinking about my paper for Econ, what were you saying?"

Emily looked at her with concern. 'Maybe I can play this to get out of dinner early.'

"I was wondering if you had any plans for winter vacation. Of course Richard and I are going to Paris. We would love for the both…"

"The town goes all out for the holidays, we look forward to the winter carnival and Taylor getting blitzed on founder's day punch in a Santa suit."

Rory was grateful for Lorelai's subtle evasion of spending the holidays with Richard and Emily.

"Yeah, it's great. The whole town is covered with twinkle lights, there's the snowman contest, and every Christmas Kirk's mom kicks him out. Remember when he gave her a new girdle?"

"Poor Kirk."

Emily was obviously agitated, "I swear that whole town needs to be medicated."

"Actually once Taylor wanted to put a mild sedative in the water, but it was vetoed at the town meeting."

Emily let out a long breathe but decided to move on and head for the kitchen, "Greta! Greta it is precisely 7:32. Dinner was supposed to be served two minutes ago."

Lorelai and Rory sat side by side in silence, their running dialogue dying down once again. Rory looked at her grandfather and smiled. He was reading his paper, oblivious. She was startled again by her grandmother's entrance.

"Dinner is ready. Richard…Richard, I'm firing that girl tomorrow."

Continuing to read, "Yes Emily."

"Put down that paper Richard. Dinner is ready."

She turned on her heal and the remaining members of the family followed.

Once the meal began, Rory had counted the seconds. Unfortunately there was little to distract her. Dinner was uneventful. There was the usual stress filled banter between Lorelai and Emily. The appetizers were bleak and the entrée was unidentifiable. Even the dessert seemed unappetizing. She'd have to get something with Jess later.

She remained quiet throughout the dinner and once they were able to leave it took Rory exactly 0.3 seconds to get her coat on, 7 seconds to get from the door to seated in the car. But Lorelai seemed determined to drive uncharacteristically slow.

"Rory?"

"Huh…"

Lorelai had noticed Rory picking up Jess' signature remark.

"Be careful with Jess, you can't trust him. He just wants one thing."

Rory rolled her eyes and let out a sign, 'at the moment I want that thing too.' Rory was numb to this speech now. Lorelai had been giving it to her nightly. It no longer agitated her but sounded more like 'blah blah.' Lorelai was losing ground with Rory.

* * *

Jess set the plates he'd been caring on the table. Not noticing he gave the costumers the wrong meals and ignoring their requests for their orders. It was ten 'til and time to go. He threw the order pad on the counter next to where Kirk was seated and headed upstairs.

He made sure he was presentable. His hair was just right. He changed his shirt. And took a second to mentally prepare himself for what was planned for the evening. Earlier when Rory came to the diner for breakfast, and after a heavy exchange of saliva, she made it clear that she wanted to finish what was started only a few hours earlier. And Jess was certainly game.

They decided that Jess would pick her up after dinner with the grandparents, head to the Cineplex in Hartford where they'd ditch Dean and Kirk and just walk to the no tell motel a few blocks away. The motel was Rory's suggestion. As much as she liked Jess' crap car, after all they had some found memories in that car, she wanted them to be in a bit more comfortable setting for this event. Jess understood, after all it was her first time. And this way he would have a bit more room to have fun in.

It was time to go. He looked in the mirror one last time, grabbed his coat, and headed down the stairs. There were only a few costumers and Kirk in the diner. Luke didn't need him. But that didn't stop the bellow that came just as he reached the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out!"

With that Jess was gone. He hopped in his car, gave it time to warm up, drove the familiar path to the Gilmore abode. He parked in front of the house and looked in his rear view mirror to see his shadow, Kirk following on his new scooter. Jess shook his head and laughed. Kirk was gonna freeze to death.

He stepped out of the car and looked around before spotting what he was looking for. Dean was certainly more subtle than Kirk but it was impossible for him to remain completely hidden considering his size. Jess just ignored him as Rory had requested, besides he got the girl.

He head up the path to the steps and called without looking,

"Remember Kirk, if you can't feel your fingers and toes, its perfectly normal."

"Thanks…hey wait…"

Jess knocked on the door and could hear scrambling from inside. The door opened for him to see Rory hopping on one foot to get her converse on and her jacket covering only one arm. He smiled, she was it for him.

"Ready?"

The question had more than one meaning.

"Yeah as soon as I figure out this straight jacket."

He laughed as she struggled with her twisted coat before helping her. Once everything was in order she stepped out and closed the door. Jess leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Our shadows are on duty, can I?"

Rory knew what he wanted to do, she smiled and nodded, checked that Kirk's view was obstructed. This show was just for Dean. Jess gripped her waste and pressed her flush against him. She placed her palms on both sides of his warm face and guided his lips to hers.

* * *

The kiss was definitely one of passion that made Dean's mouth water and blood pressure rise. He had been clenching his jaw with such force so often that he had developed lock jaw. He stopped breathing as he saw Jess' hand venture down Rory's backside and stay there even as they separated and headed towards the car. He slammed his fist against the tree he hid behind when Jess shut her door and smirked in his direction. He waited a few seconds after that piece of shit that Jess calls a car pulled away. He head for his own vehicle. He was still ahead of Kirk who appeared to be having trouble getting his scooter started.

He followed them not caring that he was hardly being discreet after all Jess obviously knew he was there. They were headed for Hartford.


	10. Losing It

A/N: Great responses, I never would have thought I'd have such dedicated fans. Enjoy

Chapter 10

Losing It

Rory wasn't scared, she was excited. She wasn't scared driving to Hartford. She wasn't scared leaving the movie theater and walking three blocks to the cheap motel. She wasn't scared while she waited for Jess to pay for a room. And she definitely wasn't scared as Jess closed the door behind them.

The room was nothing to write home about but at least it was clean. There was a television, bureau, chair, night stand, and one full sized bed. The sheets appeared to be clean, the floor was vacuumed, but the television looked like it hadn't been dusted in a year.

She just stood there, surveying the room. Jess was standing behind her, waiting to see what she would do. She turned and faced Jess. She wasn't scared but he needed reassurance. She gave him a coy little smile.

"Not bad, huh?"

"I stayed in worse."

He was wearing that smile that she loved so much. Lips resting together with one corner raised higher to create an uneven smile. If you didn't know him you could easily be deceived into thinking it was a smirk. His eyes were dark and he lean casually against the wall.

He just look at her, she looked at ease in these surroundings. She was wearing a gray platted skirt that reminded him of her uniform with converse. Her shirt was clearly an after thought, like she changed in a hurry. He doubted she would a wear a shirt that said 'break dancing is an art' to Friday night dinners with the grandparents.

She just stood there with a knowing smile, which grew as Jess studied her.

"What?"

He wanted to know why she was wearing such a goofy grin, but was distracted from his quandary as she flicked her head to signal him to come closer. It was a small request that he was happy to oblige. Looking directly into her eyes, which wasn't difficult considering they were nearly the same height. He stood so close to her that they were touching.

It happened to fast that neither knew who initiated the kiss. The kiss was searing. You would think they hadn't seen one another for an extended time. Jess was pushing his lips to hers with such force that was only enhanced by Rory pulling him closer. This kiss was the physical manifestation of all their pent up frustrations.

It was at the point where Jess felt Rory sucking and nibbling his tongue that he started guiding them towards the bed. As her legs came in contact with the bed, the kiss was reluctantly broken. Jess guided her to sit at the edge of the bed as he stood before her. She looked at him with adoring eyes that were reciprocated. He removed his jacket and pushed hers down from her shoulders and placed it on the chair with his.

He gave her a light push that told her to scoot back and lie down. She rested her head on the pillows. She trusted him. There was nothing to be nervous about. This wasn't any different from other similar situations they've been in.

He knew the best way to hover over her without causing her discomfort or hurt her. He could tell she was comfortable after all this was the most privacy they'd gotten in weeks.

She met him kiss for kiss, tease for tease, she was not timid with her caress nor did she shy from the ones he gave. Their hips worked in similar suggestive natures. And their eagerness was displayed with their impatience to shed their clothing. Rory was the one taking the initiative by nearly ripping his shirt off with one fluidic motion. He mimicked her actions with equal enthusiasm.

They had the undressing down to a science. Jess didn't even flinch when he got to her skirt, which he never even encountered before. Both were down to their undergarments. Jess was hovering over Rory with his mouth moving against hers. He could feel her hands playing with the elastic of his boxers. He didn't mind but he got a jolt of reality when he felt her knee slid across his groin. He knew what was happening and that was why they came but he had to make sure.

"Are we going too fast?" he mumble against her mouth before continuing the kiss.

He nearly laughed when she didn't miss a beat, "take off your shorts."

Mouths still working he managed to remove his boxers with her help and without pause he rolled them slightly to their sides so he could reach the snap to her bra. Rory loved it when he did that. He could get her bra off so fast she wouldn't even feel it. Just as quickly she was on her back again. Their movements were becoming even more suggestive. There was now only one thing between them and release.

Jess' attempt to remove her underwear was less smooth. He managed to get them to her knees but at this point his capacity for abstract thought had severely diminished. He was getting beyond frustrated while tugging but suddenly froze when he heard the high pitched ripping noise. They both looked in the direction of where the sound came from. In his excitement, Jess had ripped her panties along the seams. He looked at Rory, she was shaking from silent laughter with a smile.

"Huh, oh well, damage done."

With another ripping noise he shed the cotton material all together. Rory responded with a more vocal laugh that was cut off by a simultaneous hard kiss and penetrating thrust of two fingers. She moaned loudly into his mouth thus encouraging him further. The idea was to prepare Rory for what was to come. But that didn't keep him from acting with fervor. He was enjoying her wreathing and whimpering too much.

"Now Jess"

He wanted to but stalled, he looked for his pants or more specifically his wallet. He could feel that she was ready. If her mewing, caressing, and the way she was rubbing her hips against his wasn't enough of a hint, the moisture he felt was a definite give away. He pulled his hand away before she could reach fulfillment. He quickly realized she wasn't letting him go when he tried to reach for his discarded pants. She wasn't going to let him go.

"Believe me, I'm ready, I just gotta get…"

"No" she leaned in further, caressed his ear with a lick that elicited a moan, and whispered, "don't, I like you just the way you are."

'Interesting,' Jess was ok with that. Her words caused another surge towards his erection. He attacked her mouth once more, moving her knees to either side of him, as he brought himself to her entrance. He trailed his lips to her neck as he pushed into her. Their breathing deepened as he smoothly thrust into her, giving her the opportunity to grow accustom to the intrusion. There was only a slight discomfort for her but the good definitely out weighed the bad.

It was torture for Jess to keep from just thrusting forward with speed and vigor. So many times Rory had used this speed to just tease as she pleasured him. Being bare and feeling how wet, warm, and tight she was just kept fueling the fire. He now surpassed the barrier, breaking what remained of her physical innocence. She responded the sting caused by the rip with a love bite on his shoulder, which he responded to with a dominant thrust deeper inside. That got him a breathy moan from her that just reassured him of her enjoyment.

He lifted his head to look at her face. Her mouth was agape with a smile and her head was tilted back slightly. 'She liked that.' Jess decided to just stop the teasing with a thrust forward 'til he could go no further. He heard her take in a sharp breath and make a pleased noise.

"Alright?"

She was too busy to verbally respond. All she could muster was a vigorous nod. He went with what made seemed to get the best response out of her. Jess couldn't lie, it was more than difficult to hold himself together for any length of time, considering the amount of build up to this event. He just had to get her there and that was the most important thing.

He just focused on making it worth while for her which wasn't as difficult as he may had imagined. All of their practice had made him well aware of what she liked and didn't like and what was most stimulating. He knew they were moving at a very quick pace and definitely not at their most gentle. But Rory wasn't complaining and he certainly wasn't about to.

"Do you like that?"

He just kept pushing in this direction and that, shifting his weight that way and turning her. Rory was always a team player. It wasn't long before he had her wreathing and shaking. He could feel her contracting around him making it impossible for him to hold on much longer. Normally Jess had extremely good stamina but these particular nine minutes inside Rory were testing his will.

He continued to whisper in her ear: encouragements and making sure everything was all right. He knew there was no way he could hold on much longer especially now that Rory shifted under him bringing her legs around his waist. He told her so causing a strong contraction within her. She let him know that she was ready for him to let go.

He pressed his lips against her once more with such force she almost didn't notice when he shifted them again so that his knees were baring most weight and he tilted her lower half to a higher angle. She certainly felt the change in penetration and nearly drew blood from where she was clawing his shoulders. That did it for him. He was a goner and so was the side that was released into her. Through his euphoric haze he could feel the tell tale contractions and crazed moaning that indicated she'd reached a second peak. He couldn't stop though.

They were still moving though at a slower pace. He didn't want to come out. He liked where he was. He was breathing deeply and unevenly and his heart felt like he took speed. His hand ventured towards her breast that covered her heart to feel a similar pounding. He looked at her. She looked daze with her eyes heavily lidded, hair a mess, and chest rising and falling like she just sprinted a mile.

Their muscles were slowing them down and both were having respiratory issues. Their light thrusting had nearly ceased when Jess suddenly flipped the two. She was impressed. He kept their connection. It was at this position that they came to a rest. Her face nuzzled into his neck with his hand in her hair and around her waist. Neither attempted to break their connection. Why would he ever want to come out? They were both completely sated and in an elated state.

"That definitely worked out well."

She let out a muffled laugh, "Definitely worked out."

"Aww, did I satisfy you?"

He could feel vigorous nodding against his neck, "Oh yeah."


	11. Stalker is Such a Strong Word

Chapter 11:

Stalker is Such a Strong Word

He had lost them. Dean had followed them to the Cineplex in Hartford. He had trouble finding a parking spot in view of Jess' rust bucket. He had lost them but luckily they were still in line as he approached the box office. He watched as they purchased their tickets and went in.

He had to tell the employee behind the glass that he was meeting friends and that he had forgotten which movie they were seeing. He described Rory and said she was with a guy with dark unkempt hair. The clerk gave him a ticket for a movie that he ha never heard of.

The theater was already dark and the opening titles were on the screen. He couldn't see anything but the silhouettes of the audience. There were a few couples but there were mostly solo moviegoers. Since he only had a view of everyone's backs he looked for Jess' easy to spot hairdo.

Dean took a seat about five rows behind who he thought was Jess and Rory. He didn't think much of the fact that when he saw her earlier, Rory wore her hair down and now the girl in front of him had her hair up in a messy ponytail. After all she wore her hair up as often as she wore it down.

Dean could see everything from where he was seated. He kept his eyes on their backs watching their every move. The film had no appeal for him. It was in black and white and in a language he couldn't recognize and currently there was a clown dancing around with a can of beans. It took him all of three seconds to determine that this film was of no interest to him.

He let out a low growl when Jess wrapped his arm around Rory and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Dean tightened his grip on the armrest so that his knuckles began to turn white. He watched as Jess and Rory leaned into one another and began kissing right in front of him. Clearly they hadn't come to watch the movie either.

When it became apparent that they were not going to separate from their necking fest that Dean could take no more. He shifted his wait to push himself up from the seat and opened his mouth to yell at them to stop. It was just before his voice was released that he was distracted by a loud crash and someone mumbling right behind him.

"Dean…Dean, is that you?"

Dean watched as Kirk stalked towards him in as chalant a manner as he could muster. He could do nothing but stare wide eyed. He looked from the fool moving to sit next to him, to the couple dead set of devouring each other's faces. They didn't even look to see what all the noise was about. That thought made his stomach lurch a little. He sat once more.

"So that them…good cause I've been looking through all the theaters. I had to buy a ticket for all the movies. Babette said that she would put me in a grinder if I didn't keep watch…"

"Kirk, shut up."

"Oh…sorry."

To Dean's pleasure, Kirk stopped whispering loud enough for everyone in the theater to hear. However Dean thought he was going homicidal when words began to come out of his mouth again.

"Uh…Dean…you that that's not Jess and Rory, right."

Dean's eyes bugged out of his head. He looked at Kirk questioningly, 'how would he know?"

"What?!"

"Jess was wearing a Jean jacket and Rory had a purple sweater."

Dean looked at the couple once again, only this time with more scrutiny. Surely enough the boy had a black sweatshirt with white writing and the girl he mistook for Rory was wearing a jacket of a color he could not discern. The more he looked at the two it became obvious that they were not the couple he was after.


	12. I'm Not Ready to Go

A/N: Short chapter but something is better than nothing. School is almost over so the following chapters will be coming in a more constant fashion. Not this chapter but the following will be more plot driven, this just adds more to the previous. and a further note for all you know it alls: F you, I do what I do (negativity helps no one). But for those with compliments thanks for the encouragement, you are the ones I update for, the haters get nothing.

Chapter 12:

I'm Not Ready to Go

Becoming Emily Gilmore was Lorelai's worst nightmare. Yet with everyday, had the sneaking suspicion that what they had in common was increasing. But she didn't know what to do. She never had to worry about Rory like this before. Sure when she started dating Dean she had been slightly worried but she knew her little girl was in no real danger. Though she still took the precaution of putting her baby on the pill. But this time it was Jess and she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

She didn't want Rory to think that she was waiting up for her. Rather than waiting in the living room she stood vigil from her bedroom looking out the upstairs window. It was well past two in the morning when she saw the piece of crap Jess called a car.

* * *

Rory leaned in to get her kiss goodnight. Jess offered to walk her to the door but if her mother was waiting up, he might not make it back to the diner. She was already way past curfew. 

He met her half way to the kiss. Jess could never just give this girl a peck goodnight. He didn't even have to guide her in to deepen the kiss. She just slid in closer so that there was no discerning space between the two. He loved that his car had no center consol.

Jess held the sides of her face between his two palms while their lips worked in unison. Rory guided her hands under Jess' jacket to hold him tighter to herself. She held onto him like she was afraid he was going somewhere. She could feel him breathing heavily and recognized all signs that betrayed Jess' frisky nature. She loved that frisky nature and began to realize that she had some of those traits as well.

She was nibbling on his lower lip as she felt his hand trail down from its position on her cheek down her neck towards its preferred destination at the curve of her breast.

"Jess…"

He continued to probe her mouth with his own tongue and trace the swell of her breast with his thumb without stopping to respond, "huh…"

"I…don't…want to go."

"Than don't"

By the time they separated, they had managed to fog up the windows that cleared once Rory opened her door and gave her final goodnight.

"I had fun. We should do that again some time."

She smiled at him with her eyes sparkling. He raised a knowing brow and smirked.

"Any time."

Her smile broadened and she could have sworn she saw him wink. She couldn't resist giving him another quick kiss before stepping out into the brisk air. He stayed in the car watching to make sure she got in alright. Despite Stars Hollow's impeccable record of being crime free, he couldn't break some habits he developed in New York.


	13. Ignoring Advice

A/N: Yeah, yeah took long enough. I know...blah, blah. But how many of you noticed that I replaced the last chapter with a real chapter. Anyway I've got the next chap half written so that should be up soon.

Chapter 12

Ignoring Advice

Michel could not take it one second longer. He could feel his eye twitch begin to synchronize with the tapping of Lorelai's pencil. He watched as the end of her pencil rose, as if in slow motion, than dropped creating a bang that was synonymous to the banging of a gong.

"Ahh…I can't take it anymore."

He made a quick move grabbing her pencil and launching it across the inn's lobby to land near the antique fireplace. He paused for a moment to listen to the lack of the pencil turned gong. He let out a relieved sigh.

Lorelai on the other hand had been lost in a reverie of her own. She had been digressing over all that had been troubling her of late. In all honesty she was getting absolutely no work done and had been staring at the guest ledger for the past ten minutes. She was in no way consciously aware of tapping her pencil, much less Michel's agitation.

She was immediately drawn out her own internal world when she felt Michel rip the pencil from her grip and launch it across the room. She sat there completely dumbstruck by what had just occurred. Only one thought came to mind, 'What?'

"Michel, what the hell?"

"You have been sitting there tapping that pencil for the past twenty minutes, driving me completely insane. Go bother someone else. This is my area and you are not welcome here. Go!"

Lorelai's eyes bugged as she stared at her commonly insubordinate concierge.

"Michel, who is the boss in 'this area' and in fact this entire inn?"

Michel didn't miss a beat, "Mia."

Lorelai glared at Michel and sounded more like a spoiled child than the inn's manager, "Yeah well Mia likes me better than you, now answer the phone."

She smiled at the sweet melody of Michel's disgruntled growl, before answering the phone, "Independence Inn, this is Michel, how may I help you?"

She decided to take it one step further. She flicked her wrist at him while mimicking the sound of a whip. She noticed Michel's facial twitch of annoyance than smile deviously.

"No ma'am, the manager is not available, at least not a competent manager."

She turned in a huff and stepped out from behind the desk, "I'll be in the kitchen."

She seemed completely oblivious to Michel's under breath tirade that could roughly be translated to, "I got you to leave, didn't I."

* * *

Lorelai was not at all surprised by the sight of utter chaos. After all this was the way Sookie ran her kitchen. Multiple chef's assistants were scurrying about each doing their own task, moving as so Lorelai could not even attempt to count their number. It didn't matter since she was only interested in finding the head chef. Lorelai spotted her at the stove, stirring a large pot, screaming, "for the love of God, somebody get me some basil." 

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief. Sookie was frazzled and that was good, since whenever Sookie appeared completely calm with all her bearings together that was when accidents happened. Lorelai stopped to wonder how Sookie's finger was doing. The doctor had said they were able to reattach it with no problem.

"Hey Sook, how are things?"

"Fine…fine…fine if only _somebody would bring me some freakin' basil_." Just as a anonymous underling popped up from no where with a bowl full of freshly chopped basil, "Finally."

Sookie reached into the bowl before he could even set it down, grabbing no more than three sprigs to throw in the ten gallon pot.

"I'm good but you're not looking so hot, what's bothering you…wait! Let me guess, does it have half of your DNA?"

"Do you mean Rory or Emily?"

"It's a 50/50 chance."

Lorelai nodded in agreement, Rory had certainly joined Emily in her 'cause a migraine' folder.

"It is indeed the youngest of the Gilmore clan that has me in this state…"

"Ahh, sh- that's hot!"

Lorelai stared at her best friend nursing a new burn on her hand.

"Anyway you were saying…"

"Uh yeah, um, Rory! First she tells me she's going out to the movies, than she comes in way past curfew…"

"Wait since when does Rory have a curfew?"

"Since she started going out with that deviant."

Sookie's brow rose in a knowing manner, she was well aware of Lorelai's dislike for Stars Hollow's resident bad boy.

"So she comes in at three in the morning, way longer than any movie lasts and she says nothing, just nods her head at me, yawns, and closes her door. This morning, nothing. But Dean tells me, he lost them at the theater. He and Kirk checked all the movies."

"Hold up a second, you've got both Kirk and now _Dean_ following them around. That's a bit much, Lorelai."

Lorelai didn't seem to catch Sookie's serious tone, "You know Kirk can't be trusted with this. He's strictly sidekick material."

"Yeah but Dean is Rory's ex. He needs to be moving on, not stalking his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend."

"Sookie, Dean loves Rory and they were perfect until that Rebel Without a Cause came to town. Don't give me that look Sookie, he can't be trusted. Rory is innocent and naïve. She refuses to see what Jess is after. Rory needs me, she can't make this decision on her own."

Sookie opened her mouth to speak but before she could even release air, "Ugh, Sookie, I know I'm right. I gotta get back up there before Michel starts scaring the guests."

Just like that she ran out of the kitchen with Sookie staring in her direction. 'Well that was productive…'

"_Oh crap…Fire, fire!"_

A/N2: Review if you dare.


	14. Blackmail Would Be Impossible

A/N: I feel so loved. I mean seriously I had reviews for the last chapter within minutes of posting and that is f-ing awesome. Or my chapters are pathetically short and it only takes a few moments to read and absorb the information...oh well. For my more ardent fans who have been begging and pleading for another installation of lit...too bad cause this ain't it. The last few chapters have been a result of a revelation that I have been ignoring all other aspects of the literati duo. But look on the bright side, I said I would update soon and bam here it is. Enjoy...

...Oh and I own nothing, not the show, the characters, not a damn thing...so if you sue me, you're a prick.

Now, you may enjoy.

Chapter 14:

Blackmail Would Be Impossible

Rory had still been in bed when Lorelai left. She couldn't even coax her daughter with promises of caffeine and carbs. But Rory had reason to want to sleep in. After all she had a busy night.

She finally rose before noon with great difficulty. Her first nearly landed her face first on the wooden floor. Her legs wobbled and the sore feeling that started in her thighs ran all the way up to her lower abdomen. 'We might have over done it last night.'

She now knew what was meant by not being able to walk after a certain sinuous activity. She sat on her floor with her legs extended in front of her. She had never quite understood the benefits of stretching, well she had never done much strenuous activity before, until now. Rory couldn't help but laugh at herself.

Rory had to admit that she had been to go to sleep last night. She was afraid that some switch would be flicked and when she woke up, she would regret what had happened the night before. Rory was overjoyed that her feelings had not changed and she had no regrets.

Normally Rory would have rushed to Jess but she knew he would be working at Wal-Mart until this afternoon, besides they had already made plans to meet later. And in yesterday's nervous anticipation Rory had rushed through all of her homework for the weekend. For the first time in a long time, Rory had nothing to do on a Saturday morning.

Rory got herself three mugs of instant coffee and two packs of cherry pop tarts. She ate as she went over her calculus work and was surprised to find little mistakes. She needed to do something. But first things first, she had to take a shower. Sure she liked being able to smell Jess on her own skin but she had to face the fact that pretty soon the smell would shift to a much less pleasant rank.

Once refreshed with a belly full of junk, she knew how she wanted to spend her day. As she walked through the town square, she snuggled into the warmth of her coat trying to guard herself from the bite of the Connecticut frigid air. The air had that charge in it, the charge that spoke of the coming snow.

Lane's house was now in sight with the promise of heating. Her pace quickened until she came to a sudden halt, where Taylor was posting a flyer for the up coming winter carnival. Rory let out a silent squeal and was doing cartwheels on the inside.

"Hey Taylor, its winter carnival time already?"

"Well hello Rory. Yes it is time for the carnival but if you had been at any of the town meetings lately you would know that."

Rory blushed, it was true that she hadn't been in attendance to the town meeting for several weeks but as of late she had found other more interesting activities. After all it was a regular time that would keep both Lorelai and Luke busy for a few hours and out of Jess and Rory's hair.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I've been really busy lately. You know senior year and all. Well I've gotta go. See you around Taylor."

"You'll be at the carnival right?"

Rory was already walking away and just shouted over her shoulder, "Yeah, I'll be there."

Taylor shook he's had "Tisk, tisk, that poor girl. Its only a matter of time before that hoodlum turns her into a statistic."

* * *

The sign on the front door said open so Rory chose to just walk in. As always, the Kim home was a labyrinth of antique furniture and knick-knacks. Every time she walked in their front door, she understood why Lane felt so claustrophobic in her own home.

Rory knew better than to just head up the stairs and risk the wrath of Mrs. Kim. But she didn't have to wait long. Rory felt like Little Red Riding Hood lost in the wood. She could hear the big bad wolf but had yet to see it. "Hello, welcome to Kim's Antique's…oh Rory it is you."

"Hello Mrs. Kim, is Lane home?"

"Yes, she is up stairs. You may visit her. But next time announce yourself, I would not have wasted such pleasantries on you."

"Sorry Mrs. Kim. It won't happen again. I'll just go upstairs."

Before she even finished her sentence Mrs. Kim took off, seeing fresh pray, "You…stop touching that, you leave fingerprints, you buy it."

Rory saw her chance and took it. She bolted up the stairs before Mrs. Kim came back. She didn't bother trying the knob before knocking. If Lane was in her room, the door was locked. She could hear the creak of Lane's closet door opening and closing, "Yes?"

"Lane its Rory, coast is clear."

She could hear Lane's approaching footsteps, the door unlocking and creaking open. "Come in quick."

Rory practically flew through the air as Lane pulled her in with such force.

"Sorry, momma is in bloodhound mode. I'm grounded for wearing chap stick."

Rory made herself comfortable with one of the plush cushions in Lane's closet, "How does that make her a bloodhound."

"She could smell that it was cherry flavored from across the kitchen table. She sniffs out sin or what she has determined to be sin."

"Wow…but cherry chap stick? That was a rookie mistake."

"I know but my lips wear dry and I was desperate. Its not like it was gloss, it didn't even have a tint of color."

"Hey look at it this way, she hasn't sniffed out Dave and you. He's probably been on your lips way more than that chap stick."

Lane's eyes bugged but she quickly joined Rory's laughter. Lane had become accustom to Rory's up and coming dirty sense of humor. It had always been there but Rory had rarely been the one to crack the joke.

"Rory…I have been meaning to ask you, can the band practice in your garage?"

"I'll have to ask my mom but more than likely…yeah."

"Awesome! We're now officially a garage band."

Rory squinted as a high pitched squeal was released from her friend. But the excitement and carefree attitudes were immediately squashed at the sound of Mrs. Kim.

"Lane, what is going on?"

"Nothing momma."

"Lane, you're slipping."

"I know, I think its Dave. He's got me all preoccupied that my brain can't function on normal tasks."

"Speaking of Dave, have the guys started to suspect anything is going on between the two of you?"

"Zack and Brian wouldn't notice an alien invasion."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Bad for Zack and Brian, could you imagine those two after being probed? For me and Dave, I'd say it's a good thing. We're having fun sneaking around."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Oh, oh, tell me how Stars Hollow's own Romeo and Juliet are doing?"

"Ugh…I don't think I want our relationship to drama's most tragic couple. How about Lysander and Hermia?"

"Huh?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream, the couple that was eloping in the middle of the night so that Hermia wouldn't be forced into an arranged marriage."

"Oh yeah…Christian Bale, Michelle Pfeiffer, Kevin Kline, and Stanley Tucci."

"That's the one. Stanley Tucci doesn't get enough credit in the comedic world."

"Yeah the man should be a legend just look at El Muerte."

"Uh-huh…poor Morty, the guy just couldn't catch a break."

"Yeah…wait what were we talking about?"

"I don't remember…something to do with Shakespeare."

The two looked at each other, both trying to solve the puzzle. This actually happened quite often. They needed to stop digressing.

"Oh…oh, you and Jess: trouble or ecstasy in paradise?"

"Oh I'd say we're leaning towards ecstasy."

"Rory Gilmore, what is that smile all about. What have you two been up to?"

Lane looked at her friend whose smile was enhanced by a creeping blush that went from her hair line to under her shirt.

"Come on Rory, I need details. You know I live vicariously through your sex life. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Calm down Lane," Rory knew that this was going to come up but hadn't thought about how to word it, "well you know how we had yet to cross a certain line. Well we crossed it."

"Ohhh…when, where, how was it?"

"Jeez Lane, I should have video taped it for you. And it was last night, a motel in Hartford, and great."

"Man, I don't know if I should congratulate you and ask you about every sorted detail or call your mother and read you an excerpt from the bible."

"Don't even kid about something like that cause you should remember I know where all secrets and Momma Kim is just down stairs."

Lane's good humor faultered to the point of nonexistence. "You wouldn't dare." They stared each other down as if seeing who would give in first before they both cracked into hysterics.

"That does it, we know way too much about each other. Blackmail would be impossible."

"I like this."

"What?"

"You know this," Lane motioned to the two, "before it was you always covering for me but now I can keep your secrets too."

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team for subterfuge."

"We could probably kick ass at Battleship."

"Hey, you know the winter carnival is coming up."

A/N2: As for the next chapter, I've got nothing, so you're guess is as good as mine.


	15. Is Jess moving furniture up there?

A/N: Sorry for the delay but life happened. The next chapter is partially written already so it shouldn't be a long wait.

Chapter 15:

What was that noise?

"There is no way I'm going to any function organized by Taylor."

"Come on Jess, pretty please, with a cherry on top."

Rory was giving him her best doe eyes, sticking out her lower lip, creating an overly exaggerated pout.

"You better watch that, in this weather your face'll freeze like that."

"Please Jess I know it's not your thing, but think about it. There will be carnival food, terrible games," bringing her body as close to his while standing, "plus I'll make it worth your while."

"Well, when you put it that way…I'll think about it."

She smiled revealing her teeth and moved her hips suggestively causing Jess to raise his brow, tighten his hold around her waist, and return her smile with a mischievous smirk.

"Maybe I could make an appearance," Rory gave an excited bounce, "if…you will be wearing your uniform while making it worth my while."

"Umm, role playing. I could live with that."

"Good, now, where were we?"

The couple resumed necking in town square. It had nearly been a week since there relationship had become more open with their R-rated public displays.

* * *

_Rory and Lane were seated near a window in the diner when Jess returned from work. Lane noticed how Rory's back immediately straightened and a slight mischievous grin could be spotted from a certain angle. Lane didn't have to turn around to know what had gotten Rory's attention. _

_Rory's eyes never left him as he got out of his car and walked into the diner. He looked over the faces cluttering the restaurant. It was obvious Luke would need his help. But he didn't care, he had more important needs that required his attention. _

_He spotted Rory and gave her a slight nod of the head. But before he finished a step in her direction, "Jess, where have you been, start taking orders." _

"_Sorry Luke but tonight is my night off." _

_He took a step around Luke with ease. Despite the high noise level in the diner, Jess could still make out Luke's distinct growl and a mumble that included the words: kill and bastard. _

_Jess shifted his chair so that he was within inches of Rory. _

"_Hey."_

_Lane watched the disgusting display of teenage courtship. Sure they were just making flirtatious banter but it was still more a PDA than she had ever taken part in. Keeping her relationship with Dave a secret from Momma Kim really sucked. Still it was better than not having a relationship which would happen if her mother found out. 'Ugh.' Rory was so lucky. At least she could tell people that Jess is her boyfriend. On the other hand the whole town wasn't spying on her and Dave and they weren't being stalked by her ex. 'Ugh, who am I kidding, compared to Dean and Kirk, Momma could work for the CIA.'_

"_Lane, are you in there?"_

_It wasn't until she sensed the hand waving in front of her face that she noticed she was the center of the table's attention. _

"_Sorry, what?"_

"_The lights were on but no one was home."_

_Lane raised her brow in Jess' direction, "I just totally zoned out."_

"_Yeah…you wanted me to remind you when it was four."_

_Lane double checked her watch and started putting on her jacket as she got up from the table, "crap, I gotta get back. Dave's gonna call at exactly 4:07. I got to get back."_

"_Later." _

_Rory watched as Lane demonstrated some impressive sprinting skills out of the diner and down the street before turning back to Jess, "You'd let me know if I got that bad right."_

"_And miss an opportunity to watch you run, no."_

_She swatted him across the arm. It was at this moment she noticed Babette and Miss Patty at a table conveniently close by. _

"_Hey Jess, you have that book you were telling me about?"_

_Jess knew that code well, "Yeah, its upstairs, come on." _

_Rory followed Jess to the stairs that led to the apartment above. She hardly made it through the curtain before Jess shoved her against the wall and thrust his lips against hers. Rory really didn't mind since she was planning a very similar action but he had just beat her to the punch. _

_They managed to remain lip locked as they stumbled up the stairs. Rory knew she would have a bruise where her shin hit the edge of a step. But neither really noticed the absolute miracle that they had made to the top at all without falling. _

_It took Jess several attempts and much feeling around to find and open the door. But once they were inside the extremely small dwelling they made it to Jess' area without incident. _

_They hit the bed with enough force for them to bounce that created a chain reaction of friction, thrusts, and rubbing that elicited both memories and desires from the night before._

_Barely taking his mouth from hers, "I've been wanting to do this for awhile."_

"_We have fifteen minutes before Luke busts in so we better make it count."_

_Jess didn't need to be told twice before his hands were at her hips under her skirt. If they had been listening, they would have heard the sound of breaking threads as he pulled at her panties. _

_They moved quick with success and purpose. Each action they took was without waste and result with furthering their excitement. Though both were quite preoccupied, the possibility for a rude interruption remained in mind. _

_Previous experience had taught them that there was no need for removing all clothing. Jess 'worked' with his jeans open and pulled just low enough._

_Rory's nails dug into the sides of Jess's back as she held on tight. She was vaguely aware of losing a shoe as she brought her legs around his hips. At the same time Jess' grip on her hip was firm but reassuring to Rory. _

_Her breathing was deep and fast paced in succession with there thrusts and the resulting creaks of the bed under them. Between his encouraging whispers, wandering hands, and confident hip movements, Rory did not have the presence of mind the think she could handle the thrills her body was feeling. The only way she felt she could respond was by digging her nails in further and biting down on his shoulder. Eliciting sounds from him that just brought her higher. _

_

* * *

_

_He was halted in mid-step as he heard a familiar voice, "Ugh Luke, you didn't save me a table."_

_He turned knowing full well that if he didn't serve her, his day would only get worse. He grabbed the coffee pot, went back around the counter to pour her a large cup of coffee. "Lorelai…what would you like to clog your arteries with today."_

"_I think I'll have lard on toast today."_

"_Bacon burger with chili cheese fries it is…Caesar!"_

"_Wow Luke you are awfully chipper today. That prozac is really working wonders."_

"_What can I say, my yogi is really helping me find inner piece…Kirk! I already told you out."_

_Lorelai turned to watch the display of Luke dragging Kirk out of the diner. She surveyed the dining room hoping to see Rory in the crowd of faces. She still hadn't spoken with her since her short goodnight the evening before. Lorelai had no luck spotting her kid and she couldn't help but notice that Jess wasn't around either. Big surprise._

_She righted her self in her seat returning to her coffee as she waited for her food. It didn't take long before Luke returned with her plate overflowing with unhealthy goodies. She didn't have to look up to see Luke wince as she took a large bite of chili smothered fries. _

"_Ugh, how can you eat that?"_

"_Chew, swallow, repeat," not bothering to finish her mouthful. "You wouldn't have happened to of seen…"_

_They were drawn out of their daily banter by the sound of a large thud above them. "What was that, is someone up there?"_

"_I think Jess is up there."_

"_What is he doing, moving furniture?"_

"_I don't know but I think Rory's up there with him."_

_Lorelai's playful nature flipped a 180. How longs it been since you busted them up there."_

_She was sent reassured by Luke's silent curse before he quickly set the coffee pot down and headed for the stairs. Lorelai wasn't going to miss a chance to bust on Jess, she was fast on his heels. _

To be continued...

I bet your all pulling out your hair, wondering what Lorelai and Luke will find.


	16. Marking Territory The lost chapter

Chapter 16:

Marking Territory

Jess had just finished buckling his belt when he heard the distinct sound of Luke's heavy step coming up the stairs. Both he and Rory froze before looking to the other. She still couldn't find her underwear but was otherwise presentable.

The door swung open signaling Luke's entrance closely followed by Lorelai.

"What's going on up here?"

Jess rose from his position next to the bed. To the presiding adults it appeared as if he was looking under the bed for something most likely the book in his hand.

"Gee Uncle Luke, we've been alone up here for more than twenty minutes. Did you break your stop watch?"

He joined Rory where she stood next to the kitchen table and handed her the book, "Found it."

"Thanks."

Rory looked at the book, only semi-listening to the banter between uncle and nephew. It was a copy of _Please Kill Me_. The book had obviously been through a lot with its well worn cover and bent spine, the panties hidden inside did not help the book's shape. She was looking over the book's reviews when she became vaguely aware of Lorelai's entrance into her personal space.

"Hey kiddo, what were you two doing up here?"

Rory couldn't look her mother in the eye, she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed but she didn't like lying directly to her mother's face. "Nothing, I just wanted to borrow this book. Jess' room is like the Bermuda Triangle."

"Uh-huh…so you guys were out pretty late last night. How was the movie?"

"Wouldn't know. We decided to go out for coffee."

"Until three in the morning?"

"Didn't know I had a curfew…" Lorelai opened her mouth to respond, "hopefully Kirk's mother wasn't mad."

Lorelai tensed and swallowed the lump in her throat. Rory had been hinting that she knew about Lorelai's not so private eyes but it seemed to be an unspoken agreement to not discuss it openly.

Lorelai backed away a few steps before heading out the door, passing Luke and Jess who appeared to be locked in an intense staring contest.

Rory looked from one male to the other. The similarities between them and two alpha male dogs did not escape her. She half expected Luke to lunge forward and try to bite Jess on the neck.

"Hey Jess, you ready to go?"

Rory had to admit she was impressed, Jess didn't blink or break eye contact, "Yeah, I just gotta finish something first."

She chuckled as she took a seat at the table. This had the potential to take awhile. She opened the book, careful to avoid opening to the cloth hidden in the pages. She didn't even get to finish the first page before Luke gave up mumbling about needing to get back to work.

Jess was smirking with satisfaction as he joined Rory at the table, "Are you done or are you gonna piss in the corner to mark your territory?"

"Nah, I already took care of that the night I moved in."

A/N: Before anyone give's me crap, I had this written the day after I posted the last chapter but I forgot to post it...oops.


	17. Uncomfortable Silence

A/N: Its short but its something. I don't want my loyal readers thinking I've forgotten about them. This was partially writen already for awhile now and I just wanted to get it out there so you guys don't abandon me. I will admit I completely forgot where this chapter was going and I can't find any of my notes but here it is. This story is written for you guys and I'll be picking it back up real soon. I want to get further into the story for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and I'm not getting anything from this story.

Chapter 17:

Uncomfortable Silence

It had been a less than fun filled day and Lorelai was more than happy to see it end. Normally her work day ended before dusk but due to a series of catastrophic events at the inn, she was held at work longer than usual by several hours.

Lorelai headed up the stone path leading to her porch. She nearly stumbled halfway to the steps. 'Ugh, all I need is a hot bath and a vat of coffee and I'll be golden.' She made an overly dramatic show heading up the stairs. Like a victim of polio climbing Everest. She hadn't made it to the top step before she heard the familiar holler of Babette.

"Lorelai…sugar, wait!" she had to stop herself from giggling at the sight of Babette running from porch to porch, "Sugar…"

"Babette are you alright?" At this point Babette had slowed down to a steady walk while hunched over in the midst of what looked like a severe asthma attack. "What's the matter?"

Babette was gesturing wildly and attempting to speak but no discernable sound was coming out of her mouth. Lorelai had no idea what her commonly kooky neighbor was trying to convey but she could tell it had her in a state.

"Babette, calm down. Now what is the matter?"

"The…they…they're in the house, honey."

"Huh?"

"The two of them, they are in there. They've been in there together all day. Rory and Jess have been in your house alone all day."

Lorelai now knew what a heart infarction felt like. 'Please don't let them have had sex in my bed,' She pushed the door open letting it bang against the wall making an ugly noise.

"Rory!"

She was at her darling daughter's bedroom door within a moment. Unfortunately for Lorelai that moment was filled with all the potential images that she may find on the other side of the door. She already felt green when she noticed that the door was closed.

The door made a very similar sound as the front when it hit the wall inside Rory's bedroom. Lorelai was fully prepared to start screaming at what she found inside her darling daughter's bedroom but rather than finding two teenagers scrambling to cover up their interrupted passion she was greeted by a well made bed in an empty bedroom.

She stared at the undisturbed bed for a moment when she heard what sounded like talking.

"Mom, mom are you alright?"

She stepped back out of the room and looked towards living room. In all her rush to catch Jess defiling her daughter, she had not even noticed the two sitting on the couch, fully clothed.

The two had been comfortably reading in silence when they were quite abruptly startled by the slamming of the front door and Lorelai's unprovoked yelling. Rory, who had been snuggled into the side of Jess' warm body, nearly jumped three feet at the commotion. She suddenly feared the something very bad had happened and the sight of a frazzled Babette poking her head in from the entrance did not help calm her.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Jess' hand on her arm was the only thing keeping her from freaking out. Lorelai walked slowly back towards them. Her face was entirely blank and she seemed to be at a loss for words. Jess couldn't stop the thought that this had to have some sort of historical precedence.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Nothing…I'm sorry, nothings wrong. It's just been a really long day. Sorry."

"Jesus, Mom! You scared the crap out of me. Don't do that." She wasn't mad just flustered. Her body seemed to un-tense from being on high alert. She sat back into her position at Jess' side.

"Ok honey, if I'm not needed here, I'm gonna head back home. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Babette knew that she had unintentionally put Lorelai in an awkward situation. She didn't wait for a response as she hurried out of the house, closing the door behind her.

The distraction seemed to ease some of the tension in the room. Lorelai never could let an awkward silence go with out filling it.

"So what have you two been up to?"


End file.
